Exhibitors usually in commercial use have been constituted by a structure, generally metallic, suitable to support horizontally on it a flat board to satisfy basically functions of a table. On that board there are disposed portable exhibitors such as trestles, to exhibit newspapers and magazines. In other way, for support, the commerce has used enlarged metallic structures having slopping support surfaces converging to a central axis, or structures having an upper flat surface directed in circle arc or in ellipsoidal way. Although it can be said that among such designs from the previous art, there are some ones which offer decorative structures, their mechanical characteristics, such as those related to their weight, and specially related to their properties regarding handling operations as those related with their assembling and dismounting, and with their feasibility to be stored and transported, do not result satisfactory at all, mainly because to carry out said operations, it is necessary to keep in mind weight of the structure and also the use of tools. Also, for the user of this type of exhibitors from the previous art, their design is not beyond than that offered by the manufacturer, impeding him to “create” new arrangements and configuration of exhibitor, than under criteria of the user, would highlight more his product to exhibit, and to be more attractive for the public.